This invention relates to a water heating appliance for heating cool or room-temperature water in a not often used hottub or spa to a useable temperature in about one hour.
Built-in heating units of hottubs and spas heat the water very slowly giving the owner an option of waiting for many hours for hot water or leaving the unit on all the time and thereby having to pay for wasted electricity. This invention stops that waste.